POR ELLAS
by hikariadi
Summary: Serie de Drabbles inspirados en diferentes canciones, distintas parejas.
1. Chapter 1

"**Por ella"**

Disclaimer: Si yo fuera la autora original de Sailor Moon el final seria bastante diferente, pero feliz para todos, así que todos los personajes, aparecidos y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

_**(Te di mis noches te di mis días te di mis sueños, mis alegrías)**_

_**Antonio Ríos: Todo te lo di**_

-La que se suponía una noche tibia y romántica, había acabado en una noche lluviosa y trágica.-

_Vaya, que al parecer mis obras no están quedando igual que antes, pero que va, después de todo se venden como pan caliente por ser quien soy. _

_A veces me pregunto que me faltara, ¿una mujer?, para nada, yo no soy de ese tipo de chicos, mas bien ahora soy un tanto Serio y calculador; y no, obviamente que si me gustan las mujeres, pero no me gusta estar de aquí para allá con una y con otra, yo se que algún día alguien me comprenderá y entonces tal vez saldré con esa chica, mientras, pues seguiré sumergido en la lectura y la escritura que es mi gran pasión junto con la música. Desafortunadamente, no tengo el ánimo suficiente aun como para dedicarme a la música. Todo me lo quito ella, pero no me importa porque con ella experimente desde lo más grande hasta lo más pequeño en el amor._

_¿Que quien es ella?, ohh si señores no es nadie más que "mi bombón" como le solía decir, Serena Tsukino._

_¿Qué quien soy yo?, bueno ustedes mas que yo lo saben, el antes ser alegre, coqueto, pero bueno que va; no es su culpa, yo lo se, todo se lo entregue y todo se lo di y así debió ser._

_¿Que si la sigo amando?_-Como a nadie en el mundo amare.-


	2. Chapter 2

"**Arrogante"**

Disclaimer: Si yo fuera la autora original de Sailor Moon el final seria bastante diferente, pero feliz para todos, así que todos los personajes, aparecidos y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

_**(No juegues al inflexible no seas tan arrogante ¿no puedes ver que caigo por ti?)**_

_**Shakira: Hey you**_

_Pero que amigas tan guapas que tiene la tonta de Serena, vaya pero no creí que llegara al grado de conseguirse amigas menores que de mi edad._

_Vaya, al parecer me esta observando, voy a hacer mi intento, si no se me hizo con Amy, puede que con esta pequeñita no se me de tan mal al menos que aquí en la playa "la vida es mas sabrosa"._

_Veía todo a cámara lenta. ¿Por que me tenia que estar pasando esto a mi? Sera lo que mama Setsuna y Michiru me dicen: "Amor" querida Hotaru, se llama amor…_

_Era el mismo chico arrogante, lindo y sexy que había visto en la escuela, y yo por andar en otro mundo, cuando me di cuenta algo había entrado a mi boca volando._

-Hey tontita, deberías dejar de verme y cerrar tu lindo hocico que si no ya no te va a saber rico el helado derretido en tu top.- _Fue lo que logre escuchar._

_¿Hocico? De cuando acá yo Sammy Tsukino había utilizado esa palabra. Pero ya que, ya la dije ni modos de retractarme, eso nunca. Eso si, no me había fijado en lo atractiva que era a pesar de ser menor que yo ya se ve como toda una señorita. Mejor le invito otro helado para compensar mi error._

-Oye, no te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo y comprar otro helado, y de paso tal vez otro top.

-¿Como te atreviste a decirme?, chico maleducado y arrogante- _le dedique una mirada fulminante_- En primer lugar, esa no es manera de conquistar a una señorita- lo pinche con el dedo en su pecho.

_Después no sabemos que paso, alguien nos empujo y después pidió disculpas, el estaba encima mío y me miraba expectante, luego giramos un poco._

-Discúlpenme chicos Sammy, Hotaru no los había visto- _Se disculpo Serena con ojos de borrego a medio morir, pero nosotros seguíamos en esa misma posición._

-Hey Seiya, esto no lo habíamos vivido antes- _Serena miro a Seiya con su carita de pregunta._

-Tal vez mi Bombon, tal vez- _Contesto el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._


	3. Chapter 3

"**Fin"**

Disclaimer: Si yo fuera la autora original de Sailor Moon el final seria bastante diferente, pero feliz para todos, así que todos los personajes, aparecidos y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

_**(Todo tiene un fin menos el fuego de tus ojos)**_

_**Jaguares: Fin**_

_Cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos violáceos y mirada como el propio fuego, de tez blanca que sin embargo la hacia morena por siempre estar vestida de rojo._

_Como no observarla cuando se queda rezando ante el fuego, cuando de repente voltea hacia mi o en estos momentos cuando se mete al baño._

_Genio y figura hasta la sepultura, me dije cuando me hablo y dijo sin titubear._

_Anda que andas haciendo, deja de verme y ponte a tallar las baldosas de la calle, recuerda que el templo debe estar siempre limpio._

_Pero señorita Rei, usted me ordeno que trajera estas toallas._

_Si, si ya lo se pero no te ordene que me espiaras y que me vieras con esa cara._

Yo bajo mi rostro ¿Por qué siempre tenia que hablarme así? Pasearse ante mí como una diosa y luego hablarme con ese tono. ¿Es que acaso no le importo?, ¿de verdad soy tan feo o tan simple ante sus ojos que no puedo observarla?

Pero luego, solo por unos segundos, volteo y en el reflejo de sus ojos puedo ver que ella me desea tanto como yo a ella, espero que no sea otra ilusión de mi mente, así siempre tendré fuerzas para seguir aquí y luchar por ella.

_Te amo y deseo, dueña de mi fin._ _Susurre._


End file.
